


Meeting the Parents

by darkghost



Series: "This is our show. We're the ones who are writing the script." [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkghost/pseuds/darkghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami finally meets Kuroko's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like.  
> This work as a continuation of my first fic, but there's no need to read it to read this one.

_…passes through the defense and… LeBron SCORES.64-60. Lakers are still winning. And we are now in the last 2 minutes._

RING

Even though the doorbell had rang, Kagami kept his eyes fixed on the game playing on his Tv screen.

_And a great steal from the Miami Heat’s ace. The Lakers can’t risk the score now, it’s…_

RINGGGGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGG

Kagami groaned in dissatisfaction and got up ready to kill whoever was on the door. “WHAT!?” Kagami yelled, clearly annoyed while opening the door.  He froze when he saw his beloved boyfriend staring at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

“Why isn’t Kagami-kun wet?” asked the boy bluntly, looking disapprovingly to the red haired boy.

Kagami started laughing. “Because you weren’t here. Obviously. Doing it alone, it’s not half as fun as it is with you.” answered him in between his laughter.

Kuroko blushed lightly embarrassed by Kagami’s innuendo. “Shut up”, he grunted. “It was not what I meant.” said the boy slightly pouting.

Kagami got closed and grabbing Kuroko by his waist pulled him even closer and kissed him. The blue haired boy instantly kissed him back and put his hands around his boyfriend neck.

After a while, they broke apart and walked to Kagami’s living room.

“Damn it Kuroko. You made me lose the end of the game.”, said Kagami while sitting on his couch and looking to the final score of the game. “You are lucky that they won anyway.”

Kuroko, finally remembering why he was there, annoyed walked and stayed between Kagami and his Tv.

“Oi! Kuroko! What the hell!?”

“Why haven’t you washed yourself yet? The dinner with my parents is in an hour!” scolded Kuroko, giving him a frown.

Kagami looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “You see… I kind of have a cold. And yeah… I don’t think I actually can go.” he answered, staring guilty at his lover as he rubbed his neck nervously.

The look Kuroko gave him, made him shudder. Kuroko’s usually expressionless face was full with sadness, disappointment, hurt and anger.  He looked ready to kill.

 _Oh damn it. I’m sooooooo doomed. Why do I even bother to speak when I’m nervous?! I’ve always to mess everything up,_ thought a regretted Kagami.

“Kagami, you gave me your word!” said a very mad Kuroko, jabbing his finger on his boyfriend chest. “Are you going to be scared again?! I thought we had already talked about this. You. Are. Going.”

Kagami growled and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry” he whispered, “Can you start ignoring everything I say when I’m nervous? I just… sorry.” Mumbled, embarrassed, the taller boy.

Pulling him onto his lap, and even though his boyfriend was struggling to get away from his grasp,  he started kissing him on his temple, cheeks, nose, lips muttering sorry in between.

Too soon, Kuroko pushed him away, gently. But _he is smiling,_ Kagami noticed, _that little and beautiful smile I adore_.

“C’mon. You have to get ready.” said Kuroko as he got up. “Go take a shower.”

As he stood up, Kagami grabbed his lover's hand, “Only if you come” he declared smirking and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Let’s go” laughed Kuroko, heading to the bathroom.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” grumbled Kagami.

“Kagami-kun” reproved Kuroko. “No swearing.”

They were walking fast, hand by hand, down the street and getting closer of Kuroko’s house, 20 minutes late.

 “Kuroko! I can’t even be on time” Kagami told him, worried as they got to his front porch “What are they going to think?!”

Kuroko leaned in and kissed him softly, trying to comfort him. “It will be okay.”, he whispered. “Come in” he said as he opened the door and, together, entered the house.

 _Oh god! What will I do?! I’m going to mess it up?! They will forbid me of seeing him anymore?! What did I get myself into?!_ , Kagami thought.He was more nervous than ever, nevertheless, he followed Kuroko to, what he supposed, was the living room.

 “Tadaima” said Kuroko as they arrived. His parents were watching the News on the television, quietly and both turned to them as he spoke.

Kagami froze _. I was not expecting that._ Kuroko’s father was the oldest version of his son, his big eyes with no expression whatsoever, his hair; even his poker face was similar. On the other hand, his mother was tall and thin, blond with beautiful curls. Her eyes were also blue but they were full with emotion and she was smiling cheerfully to them as she got up. His father followed her example.

“Okaa-san. Otou-san. Sorry for the delay. This is Kagami-kun” presented Kuroko, as he stepped forward.

Kagami stretched his hand, anxiously, in Kuroko’s father direction “I’m Kagami, Sir. Nice to meet you, Sir”, said Kagami as he shook hands with him. Next, he turned to his mother and greeted her equally, “Ma'am.”

“Oh dear. It’s nice to meet you.” She said with glee. “What have you two been doing? Tetsuya left an hour and half ago.” She said. “Nothing bad, I hope?” she added playfully and with a raised eyebrow.

Kagami started coughing. “Of course not. He… You know… We…”

“We were watching a basketball game, okaa-san. We apologize again.” Kuroko said, with a ghost of a smile as he looked to his boyfriend. “Kagami-kun?”

“Huh?”

“You forgot to take off your shoes.”, he pointed out, staring to his feet.

“What?! Oh fuck fuck fuck! I mean… No. Shit.” Kagami’s embarrassment was evident, and his blush was as red as his hair. “Damn it! I will take it off.”

Kagami walked away slowly to the front door, muttering profanities to himself.

As he took off his shoes, he was startled by a cheerful voice behind him that made him knocked the coat rack due to the shock.

“Damn. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…”, he said mortified while putting it back to his place.

_Please! Someone punch me! This is going worse than I thought it could be!! After this, Kuroko will owe me so much._

“You know, Kagami-kun?! You don’t need to be so nervous.” Kuroko’s mother said, smiling. “We don’t bite, unless you hurt Tetsuya, of course.”

“No. Of course not. I would never… ” Kagami answered truthfully. “I’m sorry, once again. For the delay. And the shoes. And the coat rack” He added quickly.

“Not a problem.” She told him, patting him on his back. “Now, let’s have dinner. Our men are waiting for us.”

They walked together to the dinner room where Kuroko and his father were already seated and waiting, patiently, for them.

“What happened, anata?” Kuroko’s dad asked. “We heard something falling.”

“Oh… nothing. It was just a little… misfortune.” She answered, chuckling lightly. “Kagami-kun, you can sit. I’m going to get the food.”

“Kagami-kun? What really happened?” Kuroko whispered, when he was settled by his side. “Why do you have a blush?”

“What do you think, bastard? I messed up. Again. ” Kuroko raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to elaborate.

“I may or may not have knocked down the coat rack.” He told him through gritted teeth, lowering his head.

“I bet okaa-san loved it.” Kuroko answered, laughing. “Don’t worry.” He then added, as he grabbed the red haired hands, under the table, and held it. Kagami lifted his head looking to his boyfriend, giving him a small, lovingly smile; one that he received back.

Meanwhile, his mom was back to the table. They looked up and together said “Itadakimasu.” and started to, finally, eat.

“So… Tetsuya told us you are a great cook, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko’s mother said, after serving food in her plate. “And that he loves your cooks. It seems that, he does like something else, besides vanilla shakes.”

“He did?” asked Kagami, surprised. “Usually I have to force him to eat something decent or he will only drink that.”

“We have to do the same here, Kagami-kun. This boy eats so little.” his mother told him, while looking disapprovingly to her son, “I’m glad you take care of him too.”

“He is like a little kid, who needs to be taking care of.” added Kuroko’s father, playfully, surprising Kagami.

 _He looks like his son, but his personality is definitely different. Maybe this won’t get worse._ thought Kagami, starting to feel more comfortable.

 “I’m not like a kid.” said Kuroko, pouting, with a bit of annoyance on his voice, and crossing his arms over his chest.

“And he also looks and acts like one, sometimes.” his mother stated, making the whole table laugh.

Kuroko, ignoring them, kept eating his meals, smiling to himself.  His parents decided to leave him alone, for the moment and also ate.

The dinner was going smoothly. They would sometimes talk a little to each other and soon enough, they have finished.

As his mom got ready to clean up the table, Kuroko interrupted her.

“Okaa-san, I will clean it up.”

“Thanks.” She said smiling. “Then, the three of us will go to the living room.”

“What?!” said Kagami worried again. “I mean… I will help him. It will be faster.”, he said begging with his eyes to Kuroko.

“Nonsense.” Said Kuroko smirking. “I can take it alone. Also, KIDS need to learn how to do their chores.”

“We never said you are kid.” Kagami said back. “Just, that sometimes you act like one. For example, now.”  

“Well, this kid doesn’t need your help.” Kuroko told him. “And is also reconsidering his boyfriend.”, he added as he started grabbing some dishes.  Kuroko’s parents were watching the bickering with amused smiles on their faces.

“Right. But, just so you know, kids are punished when they don’t behave.” He retorted to the bluenette, with a grin.

“Kids, that’s enough.” Stepped in his mother. “Kagami, let him clean up. He won’t take too long.”

“But…” he said nervously.

“C’mon.” Kuroko’s father told him, while he exited the kitchen in the company of his wife, with an authority in his voice that Kagami hadn’t heard yet.  However it reminded him of his boyfriend, in some occasions.

Without a choice, he started following them. When he passed through Kuroko, who was now washing their plates by the sink, he leaned him slowly.

“Bad kids need to be punished”,  he whispered on Kuroko’s ear.  It made him jumped, startled as a shiver ran through his body.

Little by little, Kuroko turned around to find himself trapped due to Kagami’s hand at both of his side.

Kagami decided to close the gap between them and gave him a gently kiss.

“My parents are probably waiting for you.” Kuroko murmured, after they had broken apart.

“I know. If I don’t survive, it’s your fault.” He said giving him a quick peck on the lips and leaving.

As soon as he arrived to the living room, Kuroko’s parents stopped talking and turned to him.

“You can seat, you know?”, she said to him since he was standing nervously near the coach.

 _Damn it. I’m back to being nervous again. What was in the mind of that boy to leave me alone with them?!,_ he thought as he sat.

“You like basketball?” asked a surprised Kagami, when he noticed the basketball game on the TV.  “Sir?”, he added quickly.

“I do.” He replied smiling. “Tetsuya liked it before he started playing. When he was kid, he used to run after the ball, and was always falling because he could never catch her properly.” Both of them were smiling at the memory.

“I would have loved to see it.” Kagami laughed lightly.

“Even though I would like to show you some videos, Kuroko made us promise that we wouldn’t. He thinks it’s embarrassing.” She said.

“Who is embarrassing?”, Kuroko said appearing suddenly and sitting next to his boyfriend.

“Why can’t I see your videos when you were young? I bet you were cute.” smirked Kagami.

“You told him about it? I asked you not to, otou –san!” protested Kuroko.

“Here I was thinking your love for basketball had only started on Teiko with The Generation of Miracles.” stated Kagami.

“I’ve never said that, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko clarified. “It was when it increased.”

“Tetsuya, how have they been?” asked his mother. “ I saw Momoi-kun and Aomine-kun on the mall, last week. Are they…”

“Yes.” Answered Kuroko smiling. “I forgot to tell you, okaa-san. They are dating now.”

“Finally!” exclaimed Kuroko’s father. “I’m not an idiot. They have liked each other since Teiko and since we met them again, I noticed that haven’t changed.” He explained as everyone stared at him, dumbfounded.

“I’m so glad that you have reunited again with them, Tetsuya.” she declared.

“It was thanks to Kagami-kun.” smiled Kuroko, as he looked to him.

“I… I didn’t do anything. And… it… makes you happier.” Kagami blurted out while he blushed.

“Well… Kagami-kun, it’s getting late. Maybe its better you get back to your house.” Kuroko’s mother suggested, looking to the clock on the wall.

“Oh yeah. I haven’t noticed. I’m sorry.” He replied.

“It was nice to meet you Kagami-kun.” Kuroko’s father said as they shook hands. “Since I don’t have a choice, I shall warn you. If you ever break Tetsuya’s heart, I will use my shotgun and you won’t see the daylight again.” He then added, staring at him with an expressionless face.

“Isn’t that the speech to when we get married?” Kagami blurted out, smiling, without realizing what he had said.

Kuroko’s parents laughed and both teenagers blushed when Kagami’s words settle in between them, looking everywhere except to each other.

“Well, when you get married, I will have a more original one” stated the older man, still laughing. “However, I hope that doesn’t happen this soon.”

“Well… I…” Kagami was stuttering by now. “Right.” He finally said properly.  “It was a honor to meet you both.” He told them, after recovering from his embarrassment.

“I hope to see you again, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko’s mother told him, smiling kindly. “It was really pleasant to meet you too.”

“I will take you to the door, Kagami-kun.” Affirmed Kuroko.

Together, the couple left them on the living room and walked to the hall.

Whilst opening the door, Kuroko looked to his wonderful boyfriend.

“I’m really proud of you, Taiga.” He told him. “You did great.”

“Of course I did.” He grumbled sarcastically. “I only forgot to break something.”

“Believe me. They liked you.” He stated smiling. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” He answered.

“Thank you.” Kuroko whispered after hugging him.

Kagami smiling to his boyfriend lowered himself and kissed him passionately and ardently.

“Good night, Tetsuya” he said grinning widely, before giving him a small kiss and leaving.

Kuroko watched him leaving for a while and then, finally closed the door, smiling.

 _Well… This was much better than I had expected_ , he concluded.


End file.
